


Torchwood Fan Comic Collection

by Almeisan_S, insertalteregohere



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boredom, Coffee, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, Episode: s02e05 Adam, Fan Comics, Gen, I amuse myself, Jealousy, M/M, Pencil, Tenth Doctor Era, The Author Regrets Nothing, as you can probably tell, guess who's the dom?, this happened because of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeisan_S/pseuds/Almeisan_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertalteregohere/pseuds/insertalteregohere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-page fan comics, drawn in various high school notebooks that I recently rediscovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/almeisan_s/72994792/1180/1180_original.jpg)


	2. Geometry

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/almeisan_s/72994792/1569/1569_original.jpg)


	3. Hand

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/almeisan_s/72994792/2051/2051_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one.


	4. Remodel

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/almeisan_s/72994792/2543/2543_original.jpg)


	5. Scribble

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/almeisan_s/72994792/2811/2811_original.jpg)


End file.
